This project is designed to determine 1) if there are physical stigmata, particularly changes in facial morphology associated with oral clefts, which are familial in nature and may be useful in clarifying the role of genetic (and environmental) factors in the etiology and pathogenesis in these anomalies. Of particular interest is the study of various characteristics obtained from cephalometric radiographs of affected individuals as well as their "normal" relatives including twins. Other objectives are 2) to develop methods to identify and classify heterogeneous subtypes of oral clefts and to identify individuals who are genetically at high risk, 3) to determine if maternal factors play a significant role in the etiology of oral clefts and 4) to study the incidence, type and significance of cardiovascular anomalies in patients with clefts, 5) to determine whether an association between reproductive intervals and oral facial clefts exists. 6) to determine the effects of inbreeding and hybridization of malocclusion and dental caries, 7) to assess the role of environment in the etiology of malocclusion and to assess the correlation between relatives with malocclusion and 8) to elucidate genetic factors related to morphological variation in teeth.